Redpaw
'''Redpaw '''is a huge, stocky, powerful tom with a cream-colored base coat and a dark ginger tabby overcoat. He has a long muzzle, huge paws, and green eyes. History He was born to Mossleaf and Lionstar as part of their second litter with his sister Robinpaw. He was just a kit when the Sky Stones fell and has very little memory of the forest before the incident happened, same goes for his sibling, and is much less forlorn about the changing seasons. He recently reached six moons and has gained his apprentice name, Redpaw, and has been granted Briarstalk as his mentor. He seems to show promise and his father trusts that Briarstalk will help nurse this. He is jealous of his brother, Oakglade, as the warrior receives much more attention than him. His father does not give him much attention, if any, and he is not close to his siblings, except for maybe Robinpaw. His relationship with Mossleaf is seeming to slowly die. He is the odd one out in his family, and not close to many cats, with the exception of Briarstalk and Moonpaw who he had met at a gathering and has the best relationship with her compared to the others. Redpaw is jealous of his siblings, because they all have something special about them. Oakglade is a very powerful warrior, and has an ability to feel emotions of those around him, Lizardpaw can feel the emotions and thoughts of plants, and Robinpaw is a medicine cat apprentice who gets lots of love and attention. His mentor, Briarstalk is ignoring him because of all of the deputy duties. In the episode, "Darkness Growing In The Shadows" he has shown to dislike Crowfeather and Bartrum but mostly Crowfeather. In the episode, "Red Paws in the Meadow" he ventures near the edge of MossClan territory without permission from his mentor to search for more prey to impress his Clan. He travels to the meadow that BranchClan and MossClan fight over, and picks up Wildfang's scent. He attacks her but is stopped by Oakglade. During Part 1 of the Finale of Season 1, he is training with Briarstalk. Redpaw feels tired of everyone comparing him to Oakglade and saying how good Oakglade is as a warrior everytime he accomplishes something. He notices Oakglade stumble, and Briarstalk asks if he is okay. When Oakglade pads away, Redpaw feels a sense of power. Trivia * Redpaw has the same mentor as his older brother Oakglade, Briarstalk, most likely because Lionstar trusts the tom to help the apprentice grow. *Redpaw and his sister Robinpaw were made apprentices a few days after they turned six moons. *Seri did not choose for Redpaw to be grumpy, he chose it for himself. Ironic as his parents and siblings are extremely kind cats. *He hates BranchClan. *Seri has stated that Redpaw hates being compared with his brother, Oakglade. *In the latest ep., his mentor states that he is almost ready to become a warrior. *At Redpaw's first gathering he and Moonpaw became friends and it's not that surprising because Moonpaw to at the time felt neglected. Moonpaw is the only cat in BranchClan he can tolerate. Character Pixels Category:Mossclan Cats Category:Apprentices Category:Characters